1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel including a plurality of pixel circuits arranged in a matrix. The display panel includes a plurality of scan lines formed in rows and a plurality of data lines formed in columns, and the plurality of scan lines and the plurality of data lines are arranged to cross each other. Each of the plurality of pixels is driven by a scan signal and a data signal transmitted from the corresponding scan line and data line and is also driven by a driving voltage.
Display devices are classified into a passive matrix type light emitting display and an active matrix type light emitting display depending on driving systems of (or used with) the pixels. The active matrix type light emitting display, which selectively turns on the light in every unit pixel, has been widely used because of beneficial aspects of resolution, contrast, and response time.
The display devices are used as displays for portable devices such as personal computers, portable phones, PDAs, etc., or as displays of various information appliances. Various display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) using a liquid crystal panel, organic light emitting displays using organic light emitting elements, and plasma display panels (PDPs) using a plasma panel, etc. are known in the art. In recent years, various light emitting displays have been developed that are more lightweight and have a smaller volume than a cathode ray tube, and in particular, an organic light emitting display device having excellent luminous efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle and a rapid response time has shown promise.
A pixel circuit of an active matrix organic light emitting display includes a driving transistor, and when current flowing through the driving transistor flows through an organic light emitting diode, the organic light emitting diode emits light corresponding to the current. The driving methods of the organic light emitting display include a driving method for controlling a driving transistor so as to operate in a saturation region.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.